The Green-Make That Red-Eyed Monster
by arandomshipper
Summary: Sherry has reluctantly accepted her feelings for Brago, but she is certain he will never return them. She fantasizes that he would show something like affection toward her, or maybe jealousy over her. But she knows that's impossible. Or is it? Rated for adult situations and implied violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zatchbell, nor any of its characters.

 **The Green...Make That Red-Eyed Monster**

Sherry was irritated. Of course, that's only to be expected when you're slowly beginning to realize that you've fallen in love with an emotionless, taciturn, demonic _CHILD_...who is himself irritated almost all the time. They tramped through yet another set of woods, looking for yet another book-holder, as he berated her for being weak and slow yet again, and her irritation grew with every passing moment.

It's bad enough to fall in love with someone that will never, ever return your feelings. It's even worse when that someone not only has nothing but contempt for you, but your entire race. Brago despised humans. He put up with Sherry because he had to, because the twisted method of determining the next Mamodo king demanded it, but he had nothing but contempt for her, she knew. She wondered how she could have possibly fallen in love with an unfeeling monster, but no answer was forthcoming. So instead, she followed in the tradition of many a holder of unrequited love before her, and tried with all her might to make Brago see her in a different light, hoping against hope that something would change.

Over the past several months she had trained ever harder, pushing her body and mind well past their limits, fueled both by her drive to save her friend from the clutches of the evil Zofis, as well as her newfound love for her partner. The result was a 16-year-old girl that some would say had exceeded the limitations of humanity. Not that it was good enough for Brago. Impressing him was an impossible feat, for not only was he a Mamodo, a race that was far beyond humans in strength to begin with, but even among his own race he had few equals, if any. He was as far beyond the average Mamodo in strength as a Mamodo is beyond a human child. Making him lose his contempt for her, though it seemed on its face to be a modest goal, was proving to be outside of her capabilities. Thus, her current irritation.

"You might as well stop now and rest before you collapse," the Dark Mamodo sneered. "I know how much you weak humans need your sleep. Better to be delayed now for a short while than to be delayed far longer when your weak body gives out on you completely."

"Weak, weak, weak! Is that all you ever say?! I'll stop when I have to, I know my own limits, thank you very much!"

It was a conversation they had had many, many times since pairing up. She was determined to be more than she was, more like him. He, ever logical, didn't see the point in pushing herself so hard. He also expressed extreme displeasure at having to carry her when she inevitably collapsed after...was this four straight days without sleep this time? It was hard to think straight, with a sleep-deprivation headache the size of France plaguing her. She was more or less used to it by now, doing everything on auto-pilot. Walking, conversation (what little there was with Brago), eating, it all happened with less input from her concious mind, since it was taking everything she had just to stay awake. Until there was a break in the routine.

Brago stopped walking. "I sense a human up ahead. If we continue on at our current pace and path, we will encounter it shortly."

"Good, maybe it's a book-holder!"

Brago shook his head. "That's not very likely, Sherry. If there was a mamodo I would have sensed its presence long before now. It's probably just a traveler. We should avoid contact, it would be nothing but a distraction."

"Well, maybe they just got separated, and now the book is vulnerable. This could be perfect! We're catching up to whoever this is."

He scowled, but didn't argue. This was yet another aspect of Brago's personality that was an enigma to Sherry. Despite his pride and forceful attitude, he let her make all the decisions. He would voice his opinion, then leave it entirely up to her, no matter how much he disagreed. He didn't try to argue or force her to do what he wanted. Not ever. Even when she let the red book-holder go, something he clearly thought was stupid at the time and still to this day didn't see the point of. She supposed it was just a combination of his general apathy toward everything in life combined with extreme confidence in being able to turn any situation his way, with maybe some pragmatism concerning her own willingness to continue to read his spells if he bucked her will thrown in...but sometimes it seemed like more than that. No doubt wishful thinking on her part. Whatever the reason, he spoke not another word about her frivolous decision to pursue an encounter with some random human.

They continued on their way up an old animal trail they'd been following, and soon a figure carrying a backpack came into view.

"Hello there!" Sherry called, waving. The figure turned around. It was a man, somewhere in his mid-twenties by the look of him. As they got closer, Sherry could see that he was exceptionally good-looking. Dirty blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, muscles on his muscles.

"Why hello! I didn't expect to find any other travelers this deep in the woods." The man replied as they approached.

"Yes well...it's kind of our hobby, hiking and camping out here. Yourself as well, from the look of it? I'm Sherry, by the way." She offered her hand.

"Oh, yes, you can see by my attire that I'm no stranger to camping out myself. Pierre Leone is my name." He replied, shaking the outstretched hand, then bending over to kiss it before releasing it slowly. "Forgive me if I offend."

"Not at all," Sherry replied, blushing.

The man smiled and turned toward Brago. "And you are?"

Brago just stared back at him sullenly.

"I'm very sorry for his lack of manners. He doesn't like to talk much. This is my, uh, younger brother, Brago."

"An unusual name, to be sure," The man said dubiously. "I can't say I see the family resemblence, no offense."

Sherry laughed uproariously. "I assure you none is taken. Heaven help me if we looked alike."

Brago scowled and turned away, losing interest in the conversation.

"But I must say, and again I beg pardon if I offend, but you seem to be more prepared for a tea party than camping out. Do the two of you even have a tent? How did you make it so far out here with so few provisions?"

Sherry looked down at herself and realized that the average person does _not_ go on multi-day hikes deep into the woods in a sundress and dress boots, without so much as a backpack. In fact, the average person in her position would have starved or died of thirst long ago, a fate she avoided by leaning entirely on Brago's hunting and ability to find water. With him, she didn't need any provisions to make deep treks into the woods, all she needed was the skill to make fires to prevent hypothermia, which she had. Of course, more practical clothing would be ideal, but she'd never even considered changing her manner of dress for any reason.

"Well...we get by." She replied weakly.

"I'm sure you do." Pierre said condescendingly. "Just in case though, and since we seem to be headed in the same direction, maybe we could travel together?"

"Yes, please!" Sherry answered. She was enjoying the unusual situation of receiving attention from a charming, handsome older man. Brago would never give her this kind of attention, and being flirted with by an attractive man was very flattering, no matter her complete lack of intention.

"Excellent. There is safety in numbers, after all. You never know what might happen out here in the wild. I mean, what would the two of you do if you came across and angry bear?"

Sherry just smiled, laughing inside at his obliviousness to the irony of his question. Of course, how could he possibly know that if they encountered a bear out here it was because Brago had hunted it down for their dinner?

They hiked along, Pierre and Sherry continuing to make small talk, his flirting growing more outrageous and overt over time. Brago spoke not a word the entire time, and his face grew more sullen as the day wore on. Sherry fantasized that he was jealous of the attention she was getting, though she knew how absurd the very idea was. Eventually the novelty of it began to wear off, and she was grateful and readily agreed when he said, "The sun is beginning to wane, it's probably time to start looking for a campsite. I'll scout ahead for one."

As he sped up and faded from sight, Brago finally spoke. "Why have we wasted so much time with this idiot? I thought we were just going to find out if he's a book-holder or not, then go on our way."

"Well, Brago, it's not like we could just come right out with questions like that. It needs to be a natural part of the conversation. There is such a thing as common courtesy, you know."

"Courtesy." He sneered. "Another useless affectation of you humans. We Mamodo don't need such a thing."

"Oh, yes you do. Just because you don't use it doesn't mean you shouldn't." Sherry snapped back.

"Whatever. A piece of human garbage like that doesn't deserve anything like courtesy anyway, from me or you either."

"Why so angry, Brago? Could it be that you're...jealous?" Sherry allowed herself to voice her dearest wish, even knowing the answer would only disappoint her.

"Jealous?! Of a HUMAN?!" Brago was incredulous. "I could defeat him and hundreds more with one hand tied behind my back. The day I'm jealous of the power of a mere human...honestly, Sherry, you say the most ridiculous things sometimes."

"No, not his power, jealous of...nevermind." Sherry realized that even if she tried to explain, he wouldn't understand something like being jealous of someone's looks or charm, and certainly not being jealous over her getting attention from an attractive male obviously interested in her. And, even if she was somehow able to explain all of that to him, he would only laugh at her after understanding. He just didn't have those kinds of feelings.

They continued to walk in silence for a few miles, until Pierre rejoined them. "I found a perfect spot in a clearing not far from here. It is beautiful. Though not as beautiful as yourself, of course."

"That's great!" Sherry flashed smile, her frustrations over her unrequited love causing her to want to flirt back with the charmer.

He sidled up to her and whispered, "You know, my bedding is very spacious. There is room for two. After your younger brother falls asleep, of course."

Sherry was taken aback. None of the previous flirting had prepared her for such a blatant invitation. She had thought it innocent, considering the age difference. Obviously, he had thought differently. As attractive as he was, there was no temptation for her whatsoever. She was in love with Brago. Besides, his assumption that her 'brother' would fall asleep before them, or at all, in fact, was false.

"I apologize if I have made any indication otherwise, but I have no interest is such a liaison. Please do not take offense, it is nothing against you." Sherry said as politely as possible, though inside she was cringing.

"Oh, I see. But I thought...well...alright then." That was clearly not the response Pierre was expecting. He seemed like he was unused to rejection, and wasn't quite sure how to respond. Things got awkward, and there was no more talking until they actually reached the clearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I'm not an owner, I'm just arandomshipper

 **The Green...Make That Red-Eyed Monster**

Upon reaching the clearing, Pierre set about pitching his tent and otherwise preparing for the night. Brago went out to catch dinner, and Sherry gathered firewood, as was their usual pattern. Once she had the fire going, she attempted to reengage conversation despite the awkward atmosphere.

"So Pierre. Do you travel like this a lot?"

"Yes." He replied shortly. Gone was the charming demeanor from earlier that day.

"Well," Said Sherry, trying to force her way past the awkwardness to find the answers she needed, "Brago and I are actually travelling for a very specific reason."

"And what is that." He said, with a complete lack of curiosity.

"We're looking for a book." She ignored his attitude. "A large book with writing in a very strange language. Have you ever seen anything like that?" She watched him closely for reaction.

He shrugged. "No. Sounds like a strange thing to be searching the woods for."

"Yes, well, we heard rumors it might be out this way." Sherry decided that he wasn't lying: he hadn't found a book. Based on his reaction to Brago, he'd never seen a Mamodo before either. They had no more reason to associate with him, and she was glad, glad, glad for that. His prior attitude coupled with his current one thoroughly creeped her out. It seemed he was one of those guys she'd heard about that are only after 'one thing'.

The awkward silence returned, and didn't break until Brago came back to the campsite holding a brace of rabbits. He handed them to her.

"You know," said Pierre, some of his earlier charm returning, "Rabbit stew happens to be my specialty, and I have all the ingredients that I require. Perhaps you would permit me to share some of my cooking with you before we are parted?"

Sherry was not a cook. Usually, her meals consisted of putting whatever meat Brago brought into the fire until it was edible. The thought of real cooking made her mouth water. "I wouldn't want to inconvenience you..."

"Oh no, it's no trouble at all. It's as easy to cook for three as it is for one, and you two are providing the meat, after all."

"Then, sorry for the trouble, and thank you."

She handed him the rabbits and he dressed them down in no time. He then pulled a cookpot out of his backpack and set it up on the fire, adding water, the rabbit meat, and various ingredients also pulled from his backpack. "You'd be surprised at how just a few little herbs can add to the flavor." He continued to work, pulling out a ladel and stirring until he finally proclaimed it finished. He brought out a bowl and spoon and handed them to her.

"Oh, I didn't realize, of course you would only have one set of eating utensils. I couldn't possibly-"

"No, no, it's perfectly fine, I'll just use the pot and ladel when you two are finished. You don't mind sharing utensils with you brother?"

Brago growled. "I already ate. And I don't want your ruined food even if I didn't. You're supposed to eat it raw, more nutrients."

"Brago! Don't spit in the face of hospitality! It's very rude!" Sherry snapped. "You'll eat it and you'll like it!"

He looked away, not responding, but he did eat when she handed him the bowl, making faces the entire time, but not saying another word of protest.

"So, catching two rabbits is impressive. I assume you've got traps set up around here. They must be very skillfully made to catch two in one day."

"Traps?" Brago sneered. "Do people actually resort to such things against such weak prey? I just walked around and grabbed the first edible looking thing I found. It's not like they're fast enough to give me a challenge."

Pierre stared at him, then burst out laughing. "Oh Sherry, you brother is quite the jokester! Catching rabbits with his bare hands! Hah!"

"Yes, that's Brago, always with the jokes." Sherry smiled inside at the irony. Brago had certainly never made a joke in his life, and might not even know what one was, for that matter. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion hit her. Her limbs grew heavy, and her eyelids struggled to stay open. "I'm sorry, but I think I need to turn in now. Feeling just a bit..." She yawned. "Tired."

"Yes...you do that." Pierre had a strange gleam in his eye. "I think I will as well. Goodnight." He went to his tent and closed it.

Sherry found a likely spot and laid on the ground. As she closed her eyes, she saw Brago retreat to the edge of the campsite and drop into his traditional meditative position, closing his eyes as well. Something was bugging her, telling her to stay awake, but she just couldn't. Too many days of no sleep finally caught up with her. Her last thought as she drifted of was, _That meal was very good. Too bad he never got to try his own cooking before going to bed..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I'm not an owner, I'm just arandomshipper

 **The Green...Make That Red-Eyed Monster**

Pierre crawled out of his tent when he was certain the sedative had taken effect, and made his way over to Sherry. He chuckled, looking down at her sleeping form.

"Ah, _ma cheri_ , you should not have refused me. I always get what I want, but it would have been much more pleasant for you if you had been more cooperative. Oh, well. This has its benefits too. After all," He bent down to grasp the hem of her dress. "No matter how rough I am or how loud it gets, you won't wake up! Now, let's make this night last."

"Hey. Trash."

He heard a voice and spun around. Brago still sat in the same spot, arms and legs crossed, back against a tree. He hadn't moved a muscle, except his eyelids. They were now open. Pierre suddenly noticed that those eyes were blood red, a very unnatural shade that he had never encountered before.

"What?!" His eyes bulged with shock. "How are you still awake? That stew had enough sedative to send a bear into an early hibernation!"

Brago ignored his question. "I am somehow feeling very generous today, so I will offer you some free information. Information about myself, which is a very rare and valuable thing. Be sure to thank me for it."

Pierre snarled. "I don't know what you're going on about, but you'd better stay out of this if you know what's good for you. Your sister and I have some...business to take care of, so you just go off into the woods and play or something."

Brago continued to ignore his words. "It seems I'm a very possessive person. I've only recently discovered this, as I am a Mamodo of few possessions. I need very little, so I claim very little as my own. In fact, in all of two worlds, there is only one thing that I consider mine."

Pierre was livid at being ignored. "Listen, you. I am a fully grown man, and you are just a boy. If you don't want to be hurt very badly, you'd better do as I say."

Brago finally stood, and walked toward Pierre. "And you dare to touch my one and only treasure? You attempt to soil it with your filthy, worthless human hands?"

Pierre didn't wait for Brago to reach him. He rushed him and swung his fist with all his strength at Brago's face. Brago casually caught his arm and, without breaking stride, broke it at the elbow and shoved him to the ground. Pierre screamed in pain and cradled his useless arm. Brago stood glowering over him. All the little hints came together for Pierre, and he finally realized that the thing staring down at him was not a human. He was in the presence of Death personified.

"Please. Please don't kill me. I didn't mean anything by it. I wasn't really going to do anything, I swear."

"Lucky for you, I am a very kind and forgiving Mamodo."

Pierre sobbed with relief and pain. "Really?"

Brago frowned. "No, wait. For a moment there I was getting myself mixed up with that blond idiot. No, I'm neither kind nor forgiving. I'm afraid you have to die now."

Pierre began screaming as Brago hauled him into the air. "SHERRY! SHERRY, HELP ME! DON'T LET HIM KILL ME, PLEASE!"

Brago paused. "Ah, yes, Sherry...she _is_ kind and forgiving. If she were awake, she probably wouldn't let me do this. I don't think she'd want me to kill you."

Then, just as Pierre began to feel a glimmer of hope again, Brago grinned. It was not a happy grin. It was a facial expression more evil and terrifying than anything Pierre had seen or imagined in all his life. "Good thing she's not awake. And the best part is, no matter how rough I am or how loud it gets, she won't wake up!"

Brago pulled him close until their faces were inches apart. The Dark Mamodo's blood red irises disappeared, and the whites of his eyes began glowing with an unearthly light. "Now, let's make this night last."

 **BXSXBXSXBXSXBXS**

Sherry woke up feeling refreshed, moreso than she had in ages. She did a long stretch, making a satisfied noise, slowly opening her eyes and coming into lucidity. When her brain finally started working, she blinked. There was Brago, sitting right where she remembered last night, but there was no sign that the two of them ever had another travelling companion. The tent was gone, the cookpot was gone, and Pierre was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened to Pierre? Decided we were slowing him down?"

Brago stared at her. "Do you honestly think he would consult me about his comings and goings? Or that I would care to listen if he did?"

"No, I guess not." Sherry replied thoughtfully. She shrugged. They were better off without him. She'd already been planning to part ways today, this just made it easier. Though it did seems strange that he'd pack up and leave without a word. Then she had another surprise. The sun was directly overhead.

"What time is it?! How long did I sleep?!" She demanded.

Now it was Brago's turn to shrug. "As you can see, about noon. As for how long you slept, I'd say sixteen hours, give or take."

"What! How could you let me sleep so long?"

"Because you needed it." He replied simply, devoid of his usual venom. For a moment, it almost seemed to Sherry as if he cared about her, but she shook off the feeling. No need to foolishly get her hopes up just because he sounded a little different for a moment.

Then she noticed a number of spots around the campsite where the dirt was a slightly darker color, like it had been wet. "What is this..." She bent and put her hand in it, bringing it back to her nose for a sniff. "Blood?"

Brago looked slightly uncomfortable. "Maybe from the rabbits."

"Do rabbits usually have this much blood?" She wondered, looking at the many spots all over the campsite.

"Some of that may be from the stew getting spilled." Brago said, a hint of something strange in his voice that she had never heard from him before. Sounded almost like...desperation? Panic? Now her curiosity was piqued.

"Oh, look, it seems like there's a bit of a trail here-"

"Why are we still messing around here? Didn't you waste enough time sleeping already?" Brago interrupted her. That stung. She'd never intended to sleep that long. The amount of sleep that she needed compared to him had become like an icon to her, the constant reminder of the difference between them and how she would never measure up or have worth to him. She denied herself proper rest in an effort to mitigate that, in her own mind at the very least. She suddenly realized that she had taken it to heart much more than she had thought when he was dismissive to the point of being kind about it earlier, which only made it hurt all the more that he was throwing it in her face now. Her eyes welled up, and she turned her face away.

"Yes, we've wasted far too much time here. We need to keep moving and find the next book-holder as soon as possible. Let's go." Her voice gave away not a hint of her dejection. She pushed back the tears and put on the same hard face she always showed.

They hiked along in silence, back to the usual routine, but Brago seemed different somehow. Usually he gave off an irritated aura, almost daring anyone to try talking to him or approach him in any way, but now he seemed thoughtful, contemplative. After spending so much time together, picking up little things like that about each other was effortless, so even though he almost never initiated conversation, Sherry was unsurprised when he spoke.

"Sherry. I think I should tell you something."

She waited. When he seemed to be having trouble continuing, she prompted him. "Yes?"

"You see, humans are all weak-"

"Not this again!" She hissed. "I've heard it all before, Brago! I've had my fill of it! I-"

"LET ME FINISH!" He shouted. He never shouted. Never. No matter how angry, or excited, or anything else he got, he never, never shouted. Sherry was shocked into silence.

"As I was saying...humans are weak, pathetic creatures. They're fragile, and stupid, with an inflated sense of their own place in the world. It takes so little to kill one that they're not even worth the effort. It is an absolute travesty that we are forced to partner with them for this contest. But..."

Here he began to struggle visibly. "You...aren't...quite...as weak as...the others I've seen." He choked out. "I might...have gotten a little lucky...in picking my partner."

Sherry stared at him in disbelief. The validation she'd always been wishing for. True, it was grudgingly granted, but still, this was far more than she could've ever hoped. "You're saying...you're glad we're together?"

"Don't put words in my mouth." His trademark scowl returned. "I already said what I meant, and I'm not saying anything else."

Sherry shrugged, but as they continued hiking, she couldn't stop a happy smile sneaking its way across her mouth. Maybe she would hold on to hope for just a little longer.


End file.
